villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sumireko Hanabusa
Sumireko Hanabusa is the main antagonist of episode ten of the anime [http://akuma-no-riddle.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma_no_Riddle_Wiki Akuma no Riddle]. Though one of the central characters in the anime. She is a powerful cybernetic robot mutant who engaged war many years and trained her to fight when she was 7 years old. Her ultimate goal is to kill Haru Ichinose so she can become a queen, she is the most powerful assasin in Class Black. Sumireko is the evil, merciless, sadistic, killer and young enough to battle and train with heavy weapons. She is daughter of the CEO of their company and seems to be very wealthy, and all her needs are given to her. She was voiced by . Personality Sumireko is a spoiled girl, ambitious, arrogant, ruthless, strong-willed, manipulative and a murderer. She's considerably warm-blooded perosnality to people than Tokaku is, but she's hinted to be one of the most powerful and more dangerous members of the Black Class which was proven true later on in the episode 10 of the series, when she revealed her true nature around Haru and Tokaku. Appearance In episode 10, cyborg form she wears a open purple bra with gold patter over it, she wears a purple underwear similar to her bra design. She has long peach colored hair and icy blue eyes, which are similar to Tokaku's eyes. She usually wears a pink plaid dress with a collared white shirt under it. There is a black ribbon on tied under the collar. She also wears a white vest over it. She wears it with long black socks and white shoes. Killing Attempt Sumireko was the ninth person to attempt an assassination attempt on Haru after sending out a warning letter. Her true intentions are not revealed at first, though she is the real big bad to Haru's life, as she gives Haru a letter to a tea party at Myojo Academy's top floor. She arrives with Tokaku, who Sumireko seems to be annoyed (because she prepared that time to kill Haru immediately), saying she was not invited. Sumireko leads them to a large table on a dining hall, and which dolls of the previous assassins are seated, along with a live Otoya Takechi, who was captured earlier by Sumireko, and is bound by a gag and straight white jacket. All three girls proceed to take a seat and Sumireko and Haru proceed to make small talk while Tokaku sits by silently. Haru said, she does not wanting to fight anymore, asks if she can grant Sumireko's wish, to which Sumireko replies yes. Her wish will be granted by defeating Haru and proving that she is the strongest queen. Sumireko proceeds to get her letter. Sumireko begins her assualt by attacking Tokaku with the puppets, which are easily destroyed, but it only serves to distract Tokaku. Meanwhile, Sumireko has a plexiglass wall or indestructible wall descend in order to seperate Tokaku and Haru, to make the latter an easier kill. Thinking fast, Tokaku lassoes a cord around Sumireko's legs, pulling her to Tokaku's side of the wall. Tokaku then proceeds to fight Sumireko, but is quickly overpowered and thrown into a wall. Sumireko attacks her quickly at close range. However, in an attempt to defend herself, Tokaku picks up a piece of the wall, which Sumireko punches. The impact causes parts of her skin to peel away, revealing her metal beneath her skin. Sumireko begins to flex showing her true metal limbs. She then proceeds to chase Tokaku around the room, while Tokaku fights her off with a variety of weapons which are knocked away from her, including a knife which lands near Otoya. Freeing herself, Otoya then joins the fight against Sumireko, grabbing a kukri knife off the wall. Otoya's attack surprises Sumireko, but she is able to dodge. After several attempts, Otoya Takechi is finally able to stab her knife into Sumireko's arm, but Sumireko promptly punched her into the wall. Tokaku, capitalizing on Sumireko's weakened and distracted state, kicks the knife in Sumireko's arm, driving it further in. Sumireko then kicks Tokaku powerful into the wall, detaching her damaged arm to replace it with a machine gun attachment. Tokaku is again driven into a corner by Sumireko's machine gun arm, but in a quick move grabs a small revolver off the wall, shooting the overhead of the chandelier and dropping it onto Sumireko. She is knocked down, but easily picks up the chandelier and tosses it onto Tokaku. On the other side of the glass wall, now Tokaku is lying down and Haru grabs a rocket launcher, blasts a hole into the door, and runs. Sumireko takes the bait and follows her out. Haru pretends to take the elevator down, causing Sumireko to forcefully open the door and drop down through the elevator shaft, using her machine gun arm to shoot into the elevator itself. Haru carries back an armful of bunch of grenades, pulls the pins, and drops them into the elevator shaft, where they explode around Sumireko. However, Sumireko has survived, however, by climbing out. She chases Haru to the roof of Myojo Academy, where Sumireko's limbs are shown to be damaged. Thinking she has Haru cornered, Sumeriko launches her razor sharp nails at Haru. The nails are attached to metal wires but Haru dodge it and they miss Haru and wrap around the railing of the academy's roof. With the wires wrapped around the railing, Haru tackles Sumireko, pulling both her and Haru over the roof's edge. With both of them hanging off the nail wires, Haru then kicks at Sumireko's machine gun arm attachment repeatedly. Sumireko is summarily detached, falls through the academy's roof, and breaking the glass of the school and fails her assassination attempt, leading her to be the eigth person to be expelled from the Black Class. Villainous acts Her only villainous deeds are shown in episode 2, 10 and other episodes. *She makes her evil grin in episode 2, when Nio hashiri tells to everyone that they receive all they desire when they killed Haru. *In, episode 9, she tells Mahiru "Shinya" Banba and the arrogant hauty girl Isuke Inukai that she will avenge their death by killing Haru. *She tells Haru that she doesn't want a reward, her only goal is to kill her, so she could be the strongest queen. *She attacks Haru and Tokaku, and tries to kill them, first she kicks and punches Tokaku and later she nearly kills Haru with her claws but Haru survives. Powers and Abilities Sumireko possess several superhuman powers, including physical strength and etc she also possess a konwledge on deception and have high-level fighting skills. Her powers and abilities are: *'Superhuman Strength': Sumireko possess a powerful super strength, this power is seen in episode 10, because she punch a stone and wall, this would painful, though Sumireko did not hurt and, like she kick and punch Tokaku powerful, Tokaku fell's, making the wall be broken, and Sumireko survives when Haru implanted a bomb on her. *'Superhuman Durability:': She is seen very durable, and not easily been broken her parts, like in episode 10, she fell on the building but she is seen fully alive, and able to walk, and hold things. And do normal human ways. *'Superior Reflexes, Speed, Agility': She has the ability to run/walk fast enough like sports car, and her agility and reflexes are highly superior/above to humans, like climbing in the walls, moving faster than light and etc. *'Martial Arts': She mastered several martial arts including taekwondo, karate, aikido, wung-chung and chinese martial arts. *'Hyper Intelligence': She is intelligent that she deceives Haru that she will not hurt her, and not a assasin. History She is the daughter of a wealthy company CEO who runs the Hanabusa Financial Clique. The company has no direct blood relation to Haru's family. Due to the company's rapid growth after the Meiji school Restoration, it gained many rivals. Because of that, ever since she was a child, her life has been targeted by many who have all tried to destroy/kill her, a story and situation that is quite similar to Haru Ichinose's past. However, despite that, she survived all the time but her body didn't come out unharmed because during an attack, she lost all of her limbs and she had no choice but undergo surgery by installing a cybernetic robotic parts in her body in order to survive. It took a little time to get used to but she gradually overcame it. She also gave money to the Meiji School. Victims and Enemies Victims Enemies Friends Sumireko Friends Gallery Akuma no riddle by serlyharuno-d7mu0gb.jpg|The Class Black group pic. 76489104-360B-490D-B6B1-89F655148065.jpeg|Sumeriko Hanabusa's evil grin.|link=Villains wikia EFCE07B1-31AF-40AE-938A-BFC2438657F8.jpeg|Sumireko attacking. 5D2D01A3-02EF-48D4-AA2F-E265489C9B4C.jpeg|Sumeriko breaks the scissors. F009FE38-9D3E-40FD-9446-0AA78B4C6F08.jpeg|Sumireko is about to kill Haru. 0F8FD715-2916-4541-BC91-CB40CBA05A5D.jpeg|Sumeriko's sharp claws. 8A3B259F-6DE8-4951-858D-91249AD1064B.jpeg|Sumireko tossing the chandelier to Tokaku. B6847EDC-0BCB-4495-8655-E9499AB9A1D7.jpeg Trivia *The reason her body ended up the way it is now is because she got involved in the struggle for power. *Sumireko claimed that Haru caused the most physical damage to her out of all the fights she ever had. *After she is expelled, there are Iceland poppies on her desk, which symbolize comfort. Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Usurper Category:Assassins Category:Redeemed Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Mechanically Modified